1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining device of a computer casing, and more particularly to a retaining device for a front cover of a computer casing. The retaining device has a knob securely provided to a distal end of a shaft that is rotatably mounted on a top cover of the computer casing and has at least a retainer securely mounted thereon. The front cover has at least an arm extending out from an edge thereof and each having a retaining hole defined to correspond to the retainer. Thus, the front cover is detachably connected to the casing.
2. Prior Art Description
A conventional front cover of a computer casing normally is screwed onto the casing. When necessary, the user will have to use a screw driver to unscrew the front cover from the casing, which is time consuming and labor inefficient. To overcome the drawback, a snapping hook is provided to the front cover, which is corresponding to the hole defined in the casing, such that when necessary, the user can detach the front cover from the casing easily by separate the engagement between the snapping hook and the hole. However, separating the front cover from the casing by detach the engagement between the snapping hook and the hole often causes damage to the snapping hook and even break to the snapping hook, which bothers the user a lot
To overcome the shortcomings of the above mentioned problems, the present invention provides an improved retaining device mounted respectively on a top face of the casing and the front cover, such that the user is able to detach the engagement between the front cover and the casing easily.